1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to computer interfaces and, even more particularly, to the presentation and use of computer interfaces for promoting learning and healthy behaviors related to oral hygiene.
2. The Relevant Technology
The use of computer interfaces in the medical community is well-known. For instance, it is common for medical professionals to utilize computer interfaces to access patient records and to research medical topics.
Some computer interfaces include interactive elements in the form of text or graphical objects that are configured as links which, when selected, access and display multimedia content and other information.
While many types of computer interfaces have been developed over the years, there is a persistent need for additional interfaces that are capable of promoting learning and healthy behaviors.